


A Day at the Festival

by arihime



Series: Twin AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissus doesn't remember going to the Exalt Day festival before, but he is sure this one is the best one yet. Even if Aislin isn't feeling well, he gets to spend the day with Chrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Holidays." 
> 
> Chapter 1 focuses on Narcissus, while Chapter 2 is Aislin, because my muse decided to do both of them.

Narcissus completely forgets that today is a holiday when he wakes up. He only realizes when he comes down for breakfast and finds everyone who is staying in the palace already awake and chatting excitedly in the dining hall. Even Vaike and Stahl, who are hardly early risers, are there. The only people absent are Chrom, Lissa, Maribelle, and Frederick.

Aislin is there, though, looking tired but awake. She’s sitting off to the side of the long table, close enough to hear the conversation but far enough that there are a good number of empty seats between her and the others. Narcissus plops down into one beside her and immediately starts piling food onto his plate.

“Where’re Chrom and Lissa?” He asks, pulling the jam forwards. Frederick and Maribelle are likely wherever those two are.

“They’re having breakfast with Lady Emmeryn today.” Aislin says. 

“Wait, really? I thought they normally had dinner with her.”

“Yes, but today is her birthday.” Aislin says. Then she pauses in her meal and stares at him. “Did you forget what today is?”

“Lady Emmeryn’s birthday?” He tries.

“Yes, but it’s also Exalt Day. I know I’ve told you about it before. Or that someone else has.”

He doesn’t doubt that, but in the shuffle of his and Aislin’s birthday being two days ago and trying to find a present for her, he rather forgot about anything else.

“So, what exactly happens on Exalt Day?”

“There’s a festival.” Stahl pipes up from across the table, breaking off his conversation with Vaike. “With lots of food.”

“There are also a bunch of strength contests that Teach is surely going to win.” Vaike adds.

“And there’s a market with a lot of crafts and candies and stuff you can buy.” Sumia says. She sighs wistfully. “It’s one of the best days of the year.”

“That sounds awesome!” Narcissus cheers.

Sumia beams. “There’s a group of us going later today. Lissa and Chrom are coming too.”

“But wait, if it’s their sister’s birthday, shouldn’t they be spending it with her?”

“Lady Emmeryn is going to the festival as well, but she’ll be doing more official Exalt things. Chrom and Lissa are free to wander around with us, though. We can show you two around, since it’s your first year here.”

“That would be great! How about it, Ash?”

“I’m not going.” His sister says, attention fixed on her meal. “Go ahead without me.”

“Aww, come on, why not? It’ll be fun.”

“I just don’t feel like going out much today. Besides, I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Do we have to wear something special?” Narcissus asks.

“People try to dress up a bit.” Sumia says. “And Aislin, I can lend you something of mine! You should come.”

“Thank you, but really, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you say so. But I’m still going to have a dress sent to your room in case you change your mind.”

Aislin nods her thanks, and goes back to picking at her breakfast quietly. The conversation in the hall starts back up, everyone eager to tell Narcissus their favorite part about the Exalt Day festival. Aislin stays conspicuously silent throughout the whole meal, and when it ends, Narcissus follows her back to her room.

“Why don’t you want to go to the festival, Ash? We haven’t been before, have we?”

“No, not to the one in Ylisstol. But our villager used to throw one as well.”

“Then you should come! And Sumia even said she’ll lend you her clothes. Come on, please?”

Aislin sighs. “I just don’t feel like it today, Sissy, alright? Maybe next year.”

She says the words in a neutral tone, but there’s an air of sadness clinging to her that Narcissus doesn’t understand. She’d been the same around their birthday, though the party the Shepherds had thrown had gone a long way in cheering her up.

He thinks—no, he knows—that going to the festival would do the same now, but he doesn’t have the heart to push her when she looks so tired.

“Alright. But you’re definitely going next year.”

“Of course. And when you get back you’ll tell me all about it. I’m sure you’re going to have lots of fun at the festival with Chrom.”

He hadn’t thought of that. Him and Chrom, going through the festival, playing games and trying all the different foods. It would almost be like a date. . . With the rest of the Shepherds tagging along, true, but Narcissus likes the idea of it being a date. 

His excitement must show on his face, because Aislin smiles.

“Have fun.” She calls before disappearing into her room.

Narcissus hurries back to his and dresses, putting on the most formal thing he has while still keeping his cloak. The Shepherds aren’t set to leave for another hour, but excitement has him giddy and unable to sit still. Eventually, he grabs a practice sword and starts going through his forms to relieve some energy. It ends up being a good drill, since he has to avoid all the furniture and the walls. Still, when the clock chimes the hour, he tosses the sword aside carelessly and shoots out of his room towards the entrance hall where everyone is meeting.

To his surprise, he isn’t the first one there. Sully waves at him in greeting, Sumia by her side. Stahl is with them as well, already vibrating in excitement at the prospect of food.

“You couldn’t convince Aislin?” Sumia asks.

Narcissus shakes his head. “No. I don’t think she’s feeling well.”

“Oh, well that’s too bad. I still had the dress sent over, so she can come later if she feels better.”

“I couldn’t get Miriel to come either.” Sully admits. “Said she’d rather spend the day with her books than wander around in a crowd.”

“Well, that does sound like Miriel.” Sumia agrees. “And Virion?”

“Don’t know; didn’t ask him.”

“Sully! Just because you don’t like him—”

“Hey, I like him just fine. I didn’t ask him because I couldn’t find him, not because I was trying to leave him out or something.”

“Oh, alright.” Sumia takes a step back and looks around the hall. “Well, we’re still missing Chrom, Frederick, and Vaike. And Maribelle should be with Lissa.”

“Was she at breakfast with them too?” Narcissus asks.

“No, she had breakfast with her father, but her rooms are in the same wing of the palace as them, so it makes sense for them to come together.”

Narcissus nods, excitement still burning in his blood. He manages to keep from pacing, but just barely. Every noise in the hallway makes him look, though most of the time it’s just the servants. Or in one particularly memorable case, a shirtless Vaike.

“Teach is ready to go!” He declares.

“Oh no you aren’t!” Sully growls, rounding on him. “What are you doing without a damn shirt on? Do you know how cold it is out there?”

“The Vaike can handle the cold.”

“Yeah, but the rest of us don’t want to handle your whining when you end up _catching_ a cold because you didn’t wear a damn shirt!”

She marches up to him, grabs his wrist, and drags him back down the hallway.

“Sumia, don’t wait up for us. I’m going to make sure this idiot doesn’t get sick.” She calls over her shoulder. 

She passes a bewildered looking Chrom along the way and gives him a respectful nod. Lissa and Maribelle giggle as she goes by. 

“What was that about?” Chrom asks.

“If I had to guess, Vaike was just being Vaike.” Lissa says.

Sumia claps her hands. “Sully said they would catch up, so I think this is everyone unless Frederick is coming?”

“No. He’s going to spend the day with Emm.” Lissa says. There’s a suggestion in her tone, but no one takes the bait. She sighs and looks around. “Where’s Aislin, Narcissus?”

“She’s staying in today. She isn’t feeling well.”

“Oh no. Does she need a healer?”

Narcissus shakes his head. Aislin as she is right now probably wouldn’t welcome the company. Come to think of it, he’s surprised she went down to breakfast. “No, I think she’ll be fine once she gets some rest.”

“Well then, should we get going?” Chrom asks.

“Of course!” Sumia cheers. “To the festival we go!”

She leads the way out of the doors and through the outer courtyard. A blast of cold air hits Narcissus in the face, making him pull his cloak tighter around him. No wonder Sully insisted Vaike put on a shirt. It’s freezing! Maybe it’s because he’s lost his memory, but Narcissus doesn’t remember ever being somewhere this cold before.

“If you think this is cold, you should try going to Regna Ferox in winter.” Chrom says. Somehow, Narcissus has fallen into step with him without realizing it. Chrom is wearing both sleeves today, probably in deference to the weather. There’s also a very warm looking scarf around his neck.

“Why would anyone want to go to Regna Ferox in winter?”

“For diplomatic reasons, mostly. But unless you have to go I don’t recommend it. It’s worse than this.”

“I don’t see how that’s even possible.” Narcissus grumbles.

“If things keep going the way they are with Plegia, you might get to see it for yourself.” Chrom says, tone suddenly dark. Then he catches himself. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean for things to get so serious.”

“It’s fine. You probably have a lot to worry about.” Narcissus says. “But hopefully the festival will take your mind off it. And it’s Lady Emmeryn’s birthday! Did you get her a present?”

“Lissa and I got her something together.”

“That’s good. And hey, I’m sure you could get her something else during the festival too. Everyone says there are supposed to be a bunch of merchants there.”

“Merchants and games and lots of food.”

“I’m really looking forward to the food!”

Chrom chuckles. “You should try a cup of cider first. It’ll warm you up.”

They’ve gotten onto the streets of Ylisstol by that point, slowly making their way to the center of the festival. The streets are more crowded than Narcissus has ever seen before, as if everyone from the surrounding area has come to the capitol for Exalt Day. Narcissus even thinks he can tell the natives from the country folk when the crowd parts to let them through. Those from the countryside gawk openly as Chrom and Lissa walk pass, stunned to see the prince and princess out among the common people. Meanwhile, the Ylisstol natives nod respectfully, but don’t get flustered at the sight of their royals. Narcissus can only wonder what the crowd will be like when Exalt Emmeryn goes out. 

The closer they get to the city center, the more the streets are decorated. Narcissus stares at the brightly colored lanterns and strings of beads going from building to building.

“You should see what they do when the festival is in spring.” Sumia says, coming up beside him and Chrom. “They make garlands out of flowers, and it’s so lovely.”

“There’s an Exalt Day festival in spring?” Narcissus asks. “But I thought Exalt Day is today?”

“The holiday switches dates depending on the current Exalt’s birthday.” Chrom replies. “My father’s birthday was during spring, but Emm’s is in winter.”

“And so is the festival. Wow, it must be nice to have the whole county throw a party in your honor.”

“Emmeryn has always liked it, at least. But then, I think she likes it because the people get a holiday more than because it’s for her.”

“As expect of our Exalt. She’s really amazing.”

“She is.” Chrom agrees, with a quiet sense of wonder. 

“Are you going to see her later today, Chrom?” Sumia asks.

“Maybe, if we cross paths. But she said I should have fun with my friends today.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you.” Narcissus says, and means it. The entire day is already looking so much better, now that Chrom is by his side.

If Narcissus thinks that the streets are lovely, then it is nothing compared to when he gets to the city center and the festival proper. Everything is so colorful and brilliant that it takes his breath away. At the center of everything stands a pole crowned with the Mark of Naga, somehow lit up with magic. It casts a glow over the festival grounds, making everything seem magical.

Narcissus stands there, enraptured by the whole sight until a gust of wind blows by. It tugs at his hair, chilling his ears immediately and making him burrow deeper into his cloak. Suddenly, he wishes he’d worn warmer clothes.

Someone beside him chuckles. “Here.” Chrom says, and before Narcissus can ask what he means, Chrom unravels the scarf from his neck and hands it out to him. “Put this on.”

Narcissus goggles. “A—are you sure? Don’t you need it?”

“I’m used to the cold, but you obviously aren’t. Here, take it, at least until we can get something warm in you.”  
Narcissus accepts the scarf with shaking hands. He feels warmer already, but it really does help when he wraps it around his neck. 

“This is really warm. And soft.” He says, stroking the material.

“You should thank Frederick then. He’s the one who made it.”

“Really? Frederick knows how to knit?”

“Yes. It’s a hobby of his. And anyway, we should get going. Everyone’s already gone ahead.”

Narcissus looks up to see that Chrom is right, and that he can barely make out anyone else’s heads in the crowd. The only person lefts beside them is Sumia, who looks at Narcissus with awe and maybe even a bit of jealousy. He just gives her a shrug, not quite sure how he was lucky enough to get Chrom’s scarf either. 

They wade into the crowd, which this time is slightly less inclined to part for them. Narcissus weaves around them with ease, one hand on his scarf to make sure it doesn’t fly off. They head to the middle of the square where the large Mark of the Exalt is. Stahl is already gone in search of food, but Lissa and Maribelle are waiting for them when they arrive.

“What took you so long?” Lissa asks.

“Sorry. I got caught up in how amazing everything looked and Sumia and Chrom were nice enough to wait for me.” Narcissus says.

She looks at him, her eyes widening when she sees Chrom’s scarf around his neck. Behind her, Maribelle looks equally as surprised.

“Come on, Sumia. Let’s leave the boys to themselves and go shopping.” Lissa decides, taking the older girl by the arm.

“Oh but I—” Sumia looks between Narcissus and Chrom. “Alright, I guess.”

“Don’t you have enough clothes already, Lissa?” Chrom asks.

“A lady can never have too many clothes, milord.” Maribelle says. “Besides, one doesn’t come to the festival to shop for clothes.”

“Right!” Lissa cheers.

“Then what do you shop for?”

Maribelle shrugs. “Oh, you’ll just have to find out later.” She links arms with Lissa, and together the three of them disappear into the crowd. 

“So, you said something about a hot drink?” Narcissus asks once they are gone. He really doesn’t want to give up Chrom’s scarf, but it and his feelings can only keep him warm for so long. It really is cold.

“Oh yes. There was a merchant this way that sold a very good batch last year.” 

Chrom heads back into the crowd, Narcissus on his tail. It doesn’t take them long to reach the stall in question. The cider there must be good; there is a line already formed in front of it. The owner spots Chrom quickly and waves him forward.

“Prince Chrom! You know you don’t have to wait in line for me.”

“I know, but I feel bad for everyone else.”

No one else in line looks particularly miffed about being cut. If anything, they just seem excited to be having the same cider as the prince. The merchant fills up two mugs and hands them to the boys.

“I’d say it’s on the house, but I think you’d fight me for that.”

“Well, not fight, but I certainly wouldn’t be pleased.” Chrom says, handing the merchant more coins than the cider probably costs. 

He breaks off, once again weaving through the crowd. Narcissus follows without complaint. He can feel the warmth of the cider through his gloves, and it’s the second best feeling of the day. (The first, of course, being when Chrom gave him his scarf.) It doesn’t take them long to get to their destination, a little alcove just away from the square. There’s a bench waiting for them, and Narcissus drops onto it immediately. Chrom sits down beside him with a sigh.

“Sorry for all the walking, but I thought it would be best to get away from the crowd.” Chrom says, blowing on his cider.

“No worries.” Narcissus takes a cautious sip of his. It’s warm and spicy and just right. He grins. “This is really good!”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorite parts of the festival.”

“Really? Cider?”

“Yes. You don’t get it every year, and something about the festival just makes it taste better.”

“You know, I bet you could ask for some to be stored at the palace or something. You are the prince.”

Chrom sighs. “I know that, but I think it would be unfair to everyone else. They have to wait all year, so why should I be the exception? Besides, it wouldn’t taste the same.” He takes a long chug from his cup.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Something about just being here makes everything magical.” There’s a garland of lamps directly in front of them, and Narcissus stares at it, admiring how the colors dance across the building.

“Exactly.” Chrom says.

They sit in a companionable silence, shoulders touching as they drink their cider. By the time he gets to the bottom of his cup, Narcissus is flush and warm and happier than he ever remembers being. 

He jumps up from his seat. “Alright, I’m going to try all the food!”

Chrom laughs. “All the food? Are you certain your stomach can fit that?”

“All the food!” Narcissus insists. He grabs Chrom’s hand and pulls him from the bench. “Come on! You’re the one who knows where everything is! Lead the way!”

“All the food” end up being more food than Narcissus expected. There are sweets and soups and candies and meats and pasties and anything else he can imagine. He buys everything that looks interesting, and soon ends up with a very light coin purse and arms overflowing with food. Chrom has to help him carry some of it. They go back to the alcove for Narcissus to eat it. He offers some to Chrom, though the other man just laughs and insists he should keep it for himself. It’s a struggle, but he does manage to eat everything, and his stomach is overflowing by the end of it.

“That was so good!” Narcissus moans, mourning the fact that everything is gone and that he doesn’t have money to buy more. This time when he gets off the bench, it’s less of a hop and more of a languid roll.

“Alright, now for the games.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest for a bit, Narcissus?”

“Why? I have all day, and I want to see all of the festival!”

“Well if you’re sure, there’s a strategy game that I think would be right up your alley. . .”

Narcissus is fine during the first game, and even manages to win a prize. It’s more of a memory game than a strategy one, easy enough for someone of Narcissus’ skill. Chrom stays in the background, though there is undeniable pride in his eyes when Narcissus returns with his winnings. The second game is much the same, but a little different, as is the third.

It’s during the fourth game that Narcissus realizes something is wrong. His stomach gives an ominous gurgle about five seconds before a wave of pain hits him, so strong that he doubles over.

“Ughh.” He groans.

“Narcissus? What’s wrong?” Chrom asks, hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Are you alright?”

“Ugghhh. I think I ate too much.”

For a moment, Chrom just stares at him. Then he bursts out laughing so hard he lets go of Narcissus and doubles over himself.

Narcissus glares at him, or at least he tries to through the pain.

“I’m sorry, I just— I warned you not to eat all of it.” Chrom says between breathes.

“No you didn’t.” Narcissus grumbles. “You just asked if my stomach would fit all of it.”

“The intent was the same.”

Narcissus’ glare ends up as a grimace when another wave of pain rolls through him. 

Chrom stops laughing. “Are you alright? Do we need to get Lissa?”

“No, don’t do that. I don’t want to ruin her day. I’ll just go back to the palace and lie down. I’ll see you later Chrom.”

He starts walking, and is genuinely surprised when Chrom catches up to him. 

“Ahh, what are you doing? I don’t want you to miss the festival too.”

“It’s fine. I’d rather make sure you were alright. Besides, I have dinner with the council tonight, and I’d like to get some rest before then.”

It’s then that Narcissus sees how low the sun is in the sky. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

“Well, if you’re sure. . .”

The stomach ache almost ends up being worth it, just for the chance to walk back with Chrom alone. He’s touchy when he’s worried, consistently putting his hands on Narcissus’ shoulder and asking if he’s alright. It leaves Narcissus with a warmth stronger than the cider, and is enough to dull the pain until they reach his room in the palace.

“Now, are you sure you’re alright? You don’t need me to call a healer?”

“I’m fine, really.” Narcissus unwinds the scarf from around his neck and holds it out to Chrom. “Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“Keep it.” Chrom says. “I have more where that came from, and you really do need more winter clothes.”

Narcissus clutches the scarf to his chest. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

This is the best present Narcissus has ever received, right up there with his birthday present. “Thank you, Chrom! For both the scarf and for today. I had a wonderful time.”

“You’re welcome. I hope your stomach ache goes away.”

“Me too.” Narcissus says.

In truth, his stomach ache is mostly gone when he enters his room. He flops in bed and curls up around Chrom’s scarf, replaying the wonderful day in his mind.

He dozes off like that, and it’s the easiest sleep Narcissus can ever remember having.


	2. Aislin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom didn't expect Aislin to go to the festival, and he really didn't expect to see her in a dress.

Chrom sighs as he leaves Narcissus’ room. It’s been a good day, but a long one, and he still has more stuff to do before the day is out. There’s the dinner with the council and the other nobles, and the reception afterwards that he promised to go to. Part of him wonders whether or not he should beg off, but then he remembers that it’s still Emmeryn’s birthday, and that his sister deserve to have one day off. She does stuff like this every day; surely he can handle one night.

He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t pay attention to where he’s walking. He runs straight into another person, knocking them back a step, and his hand shoots out to catch them before they fall.

“Forgive me, miss. I wasn’t looking where I headed.” He says.

“Oh, it’s fine.” The woman says, in a voice so familiar Chrom has to take a step back. The blonde hair and violet eyes are a dead giveaway, but the dress gives him pause. It’s red-brown in color, and there’s a scarf around her neck that’s a shade darker.

He has never seen Aislin in a dress before, and it takes his mind a few moments to process that fact.

“Aislin!” He sputters, eyes scanning her face to confirm he has the right person. “You look—you look—”

She grins and volunteers, “Like a lady?” 

Definitely Aislin.

“I was going to say lovely.” Chrom says. “Not that you don’t normally look lovely! It’s just, I’ve never seen you in a dress before. But that’s not to say that—”

Aislin giggles, cutting off his rambling and probably saving him from further embarrassment. “Thank you, Chrom, though I’m sure it’s the dress that’s doing most of the work. Sumia let me borrow it. I don’t think I’ve ever worn anything this nice before.”

“It is a nice dress, but you would look great even without it.”

Aislin goes red at his words, but after a moment Chrom realizes that her face is already flush, and that her skin under his hand is cold despite her clothes.

“Where you outside?” He asks, and then another thought hits him. “Did you go to the festival? I thought Narcissus said you weren’t feeling will.”

“I wasn’t.” She admits. “But eventually I figured I couldn’t spend the whole day locked up in my room. I went exploring, though I think spent more time wandering around than I probably should have.” She laughs at herself, pulling away from him to fix her scarf. “Still, I had a lovely time.”

“I’m glad. How does the festival in Ylisstol compare to the one in your village?” He asks, and then kicks himself for his slip-up. It’s rare for Aislin to bring up her past, and having it brought up is the best way to get her to stop a conversation.

To his surprise, she doesn’t seem particularly bothered by the new topic. “Oh it’s much bigger of course, but the decorations are so wonderful and elaborate. And I’m glad that the food is still the same.” She sighs wistfully. “I’d missed having festival food.”

“It’s my favorite part as well.” Chrom says. “I’m surprised you went alone, though. You should have come with the rest of the group.” 

“By the time I decided to go, everyone had already left.”

“You could have found one of us.” He’s especially surprised she didn’t go looking for Narcissus. It’s rare for Aislin to be away from her brother in any moment, and he would have thought they’d like to spend the holiday together.

“I know that, but I just wanted to go through the city on my own.” Aislin says, shrugging.

Immediately Chrom knows that there’s more to the story that Aislin isn’t saying, but at the same time he also knows that she won’t tell him if he pushes. And really, she looks happy enough, eyes bright and a faint smile on her face. He isn’t going to ruin that by making a big deal out of a problem that isn’t there.

“Did you and Sissy have fun?” Aislin asks, steering the conversation onto safer ground.

Chrom nods. “He wanted to try everything, and do everything, and ended up with a stomach ache for his troubles.”

Aislin laughs. “That sounds like Sissy. He used to do the same thing when we were children as well. . .”

Here she trails off, and here comes the melancholy that he expected from Aislin. It’s such a change from her previous happiness, and he finds himself scrambling for some way to cheer her up again.

She rallies herself quickly enough. “Well! I’m still rather cold, and I think I’d like a bath to warm up. And I suppose you have princely duties to attend to?”

Chrom groans. He had almost forgotten about those. “More than I’d like.”

“I won’t keep you then. Happy Exalt Day, Chrom, and could you tell Lady Emmeryn happy birthday from me when you get the chance? I don’t think I’ll see her today.”

“I’ll tell her.”

He gives her a nod, and she hurries down the corridor to where her room is. Chrom gives another sigh before he turns and goes on his own way.

Next year, he decides, he’s going to go to the festival with both twins accompanying him, and not just one.


End file.
